freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
William Afton
:"Purple Guy" redirects here. For the character seen in the SL Custom Night cutscenes, see Michael Afton. :As to not create confusion, "William Afton" from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator redirects to the Springtrap page. FNaF2 = (also commonly known as Purple Guy, The Killer, or The Murderer, or Mr. Afton) is a recurring antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and other installments of the series. He was responsible for The Missing Children Incident mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's, and he may have carried out more murders, as implied by the Death Minigames in the second game. He appears in most of the Death Minigames of the second game and the end-of-night Minigames of the third and fourth game, and his role in the franchise's story is pivotal. Appearance William Afton's appearance in the minigames is represented with the size and height of an adult man, and with his skin tone ranging from various tones of purple or magenta, depending on the minigame, however it is important to note that his skin tone might actually not be purple or magenta but is only represented in this way. He is also sometimes depicted wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. It isn't until Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that he retained a consistent appearance, undetailed as it may be, though he has expressive eyes and a mouth that conveys his emotional state. Another instance in which William shows more detail than his other appearances is during the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he has glowing, white eyes, a yellow object on his chest which resembles a badge and either, holds a purple object, which is speculated to be a weapon or tool, or extends his hand in a beckoning pose. Object Speculation There is quite a bit of fan speculation about the mysterious object William holds in his "You can't" sprite. Others believe it to be a weapon, as it is used to attack (and seemingly disable) Freddy Fazbear, such as a screwdriver, hammer, crowbar, or even a taser. Evidence to support the taser is that the death minigame ends immediately after William touches Freddy with the object and that the static when the minigame ends is blue instead of the usual red. Some fans believe it was some sort of tool used while hacking into the animatronics' facial recognition systems, or the crank used for the spring animatronics, but are unspecific as to exactly what the tool is and how it aids in hacking. This is somewhat supported with the Night 4 phone call. Some assume it is just his hand in a beckoning stance, as it is the same color as his body. Personality William is the murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his barbaric crimes with an unceasing smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion, fear. His motives are unknown and cryptic though his actions ultimately lead to his own downfall. Trivia *Some fans have assumed that William and Phone Guy are one in the same as they both seem to like Foxy (as evident by the fact that William appears next to Pirate Cove in the Foxy minigame), William appears to be afraid of ghosts, to which The Puppet shares similar attributes, and both (seemingly) use a phone. William also has a badge, indicating that he's a security guard, which Phone Guy once was as well. **This theory could be disproved by the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, where it was shown that William was killed as a result of being in Springtrap, whereas Phone Guy knew how dangerous the Springtrap suit was and likely wouldn't have worn it. ***However, it is also possible that the raindrops leaking through the building (which are visible in the minigames) had caused the springlocks to malfunction (as Phone Guy had said that moisture would loosen them), thus resulting in his death. **This theory cannot possibly be true as their voices and accent are noticeably different. *It is unknown why William is purple in color, since every other human seen in the minigames is of natural skin-tone. **It's possible this was done to make William stand out more as opposed to the other characters seen. **He could also be illustrated like this to hide any major details and leave him featureless. *Due to the significant changes made to the mobile ports, the second game's mobile version is the only mobile port in the series where William has a major role, as he only makes an appearance in the third game's mobile version in the rare Springtrap boot screens, whereas in the fourth game's mobile version he is absent. |-|FNaF3= returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as the main antagonist. In-game, he physically appears trapped within the heavily damaged Spring Bonnie suit by the name of Springtrap. Appearance William's physical in-game appearance is very limited, due to the vast majority of his corpse being trapped within the Spring Bonnie suit as Springtrap and therefore heavily concealed within the suit. Minigames On the first four end-of-night minigames, William will dismantle the animatronics when they attempt to go to the Safe Room. Upon attempting to enter the room, the "ERR" message will be displayed. If they do not enter the room, William will dismantle them regardless. On Night 5, however, five spirits appear and enter the Safe Room along with William. After chasing him for a while, he runs into the Spring Bonnie suit. He is crushed to death in the suit due to the malfunctioning springlocks, and the spirits disappear. He will later be revived as Springtrap during the events of the third game. Trivia *The ending credits of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator confirm that the character in Springtrap is named William Afton. *Occasionally, when the third game starts up, one of three images may appear of Springtrap revealing the William's rotting corpse inside of him, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. **Part of William's lower jaw can also briefly be seen in Springtrap's right-side jumpscare, and while he is in sight on CAM 15. *With assorted parts of his flesh visible, William is the second human character to make any sort of on-screen appearance, after Mike Schmidt (as his eyes and teeth are visible in the Game Over screen in the first game). **With these visible parts of his body, some discerning features can be made out in William, such as a cleft chin. **Along with that, William is also the only character who has revealed more of an on-screen appearance (that being the Jumpscares, Extras, and rare boot screens). *At the end of night Minigames, Shadow Freddy will lead the player to the room where they meet their imminent fate at the hands of William. Furthermore, if the player restrains from following Shadow Freddy for too long, William will come and dismember them anyway. This seems to suggest that this Shadow Freddy may be William, this is further supported by the fact that they are never seen together as well as the reason he leads the player to the room, but until more information can be gathered, no legitimate theories can be confirmed. **However Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files states that Shadow Freddy leads the animatronics to their killer, making them separate. *The code for Night 4's minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (395248) is the hex code of purple in reverse (#842593). *Many fans speculate that the child who cornered William was the fifth child previously seen in the Give Gifts, Give Life Death Minigame, in the second game, and Happiest Day minigame in the third game. |-|FNaF4= While does not appear as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he does makes a cameo in what may be Fredbear's Family Diner at the end of Night 3, where, if the player goes back to the Dining Room when the man in the Fredbear suit is first seen, William appears to be helping an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit. Appearance William appears similar to how he did in SAVETHEM, except he no longer has a smile on his face and has a nametag instead of a badge. |-|FNaF: SL= does not appear anywhere in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, albeit his voice heard during the opening intro where he describes Circus Baby's abilities. Trivia *William Afton is voiced by PJ Heywood, who also voiced Michael from the final cutscene ending, and later for William's second reanimated incarnation in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. *Michael Afton as a corpse in the final minigame cutscene bears an eerie resemblance to William Afton's minigame sprites from the previous installments. *As opposed to his second reanimated incarnation, Afton's voice sounds noticably more smooth than future games, in which his voice sounded more gravelly. |-|FFPS = once again appeared in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, as the second incarnation of Springtrap, with noticeable differences from the original Springtrap model. |-|UCN = Both of 's incarnations return in the mashup Ultimate Custom Night. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Purple Guy GoGoGo.png|William as he appears in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! minigame. Purple Person.png|William as he appears in the Take Cake to the Children minigame. Purple Car.png|William's car. Purple man.png|William as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame. 679.png|The text that appears once Freddy is caught by William. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay Purple Guy Walk South Gif.gif|William walking (click to animate). Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif|William dismantling the animatronics during the end-of-night minigames (click to animate). Purple Guy Attack Gif.gif|William panicking (click to animate). Purple Guy Charge Gif.gif|William preparing to enter the Springtrap suit (click to animate). 472.png|William inside the Springtrap suit before he stands up. Purple Guy Cackle Gif.gif|William laughing in the suit (click to animate). Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif|William being crushed by the suit (click to animate). Purple Guy Death Gif 2.gif|William falling in a puddle of his blood (click to animate). Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|William coming to his grim demise (click to animate). Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1 1280.jpg|William, the ghosts of the five children, and the Springtrap suit. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2 1280.png|William's death. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 PurpleGuyFNAF4.png|William's cameo in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Stuff3.gif|William putting a Spring Bonnie mask on an employee (click to animate). Miscellaneous 225.png|Note William's own corpse in the suit as Springtrap. 228.png|More of the corpse can be seen here. 252.png|Springtrap rips his head open, almost completely revealing William's rotten head. Thankyou.jpg|Springtrap with William's corpse mouth visible, in the teaser on Scott's website. PurpleGuyCorpse.jpg|A behind the scenes render of Springtrap with the head and torso removed to show William's remains inside. pgfreddyfiles.png|William as he appears in the book The Freddy Files. Videos FNAF2 You Can't...|SAVETHEM Variant where William attacks Freddy. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Take Cake To The Children!|Take cake to the children. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game GET READY!|Foxy minigame. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 PURPLE MAN Death Minigame! FNAF 3 Secret Easter Egg (2015)|The Purple Guy easter egg. FNAF 3 PURPLE GUY IS DEAD!! Night 5 ENDING "Kill Springtrap" Death Minigame (HD)|William at the end-of-night minigame. |-|Audio= Audio As William appears in many minigames, he makes various noises when performing different actions. The sound effects played are as follows: Warning: Loud! The sound played when William charges at an animatronic to dismantle it. It also plays on the three rare Springtrap boot screens. The sound played when William is fleeing from the dead children. The sound played when William is crushed inside Springtrap. The sound played when William is in the Springtrap suit, presumably laughing at the children. William moaning inside of Springtrap while he moves. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Humans